Fun and Games
by Impossible Miracles
Summary: Rita is so easily embarassed. Connie can't help but get up to some mischief. After all it is all fun and games...
1. Chapter 1

Rita ran through the ED car park narrowly avoiding two ambulances driving off. Dixie rounded the corner.

She smirked and waved as Rita ran past.

"LATE!" Rita managed to shout.

Reaching the locker room, she made straight for her locker and ripped off her jacket. Robyn popped her head round the door.

"Late?" she giggled.

"Do you even need to ask?" Rita rolled her eyes. "Let me know if you spot Beauchamp."

Robyn nodded and left quickly getting back to cubicles.

Rita kicked off her trainers and shimmied out of her jeans quickly putting on her scrubs trousers. Stuffing her bag and clothes in her locker, she grabbed her scrubs top and tried to shove it on quickly getting her arms caught.

The door opened sharply and Rita froze top above her head. She snapped out of it and struggled to pull the top over her head catching sight of a pair of Laboutins disappearing behind the door.

Already 15 minutes late for her shift, she shrugged it off and rushed out to the reception.

"Late one last night then?" Tess bustled up to Rita who was frantically attempting to smooth down her hair.

"Shhhhh! Is she here? Do you think she noticed?" She blushed.

"Yeah was a pretty late one.."

"You might be lucky this time"

Rita exhaled

"Thank god"

Busying herself with work, Rita tried to blend in and make herself scarce whenever Connie appeared making her presence known with the telltale clicking of her expensive heels. That noise struck fear into even the most hardened consultants Rita mused to herself. Having finished tending to a patient, Rita collected up her syringe and bandages simultaneously pulling back the cubicle curtain. She backed right into none other than Mrs Beauchamp herself standing with her hands on her hips eyebrows raised.

Damn nearly got away with it this time! Rita hung her head.

"My office Nurse Freeman. Now"

Spinning on her heel, Connie stalked off towards her office and slammed the door.

Great. Just great. Rita binned the old bandages and approached the office door. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for the onslaught.

She knocked for good measure and slowly opened the door. Connie sat behind her desk tapping her long nails on the desk impatiently.

"What time does your shift start Nurse Freeman?"

Rita gritted her teeth. "9:00am"

"And what time did you decide to grace us with your presence this morning"

"More like 9:15" sarcasm laced her voice.

"If I am to run an efficient ED I rely on my staff to arrive on time. Especially the Staff Nurse Manager. You should be setting an example"

Rita blinked slowly. "Sorry Mrs Beauchamp. Had a pretty late one last night. Won't happen again"

Connie pursed her lips. "Yes I could tell by the extensive array of hiccys you have across your chest" Her eyes flashed and she smirked gently.

Rita opened her mouth and closed it again. Her cheeks coloured a deep red.

"Back to work" Connie shooed Rita away.

She turned and left shutting the door behind her.

"You alright Rita you look a little flushed" Cal ruffled her hair as he walked past.

"Don't you have a canula in cubicle 3 waiting for you?" she shot back running a hand through her hair.

He just winked and sauntered off.


	2. Chapter 2

Rita sat on the sofa in the staffroom. She had been on her lunch break for 20 minutes already and still couldn't work out how Connie had seen those hiccys. She glanced down her top and saw the state last night had left her in. She had several deep purple bruises on her upper chest and neck complete with some bite marks. She ran a hand through her hair.

God she wasn't some inexperienced teenager! Why did Connie make her feel so small. And more to the point, how did she know?

Oh shit... the locker room! She knew she recognised those Laboutins.

Last night had been a one night stand she hoped to forget. He could talk the talk but when it came to 'walking the walk' she was left disappointed. He had left early which she was thankful for.

Rita went to make a much needed cup of tea as Ethan entered the room sat on a bar stool and slammed his head down on the counter unceremoniously.

Rita smirked and rubbed his shoulder. "Caleb I presume?"

Ethan just nodded slowly. He sat up.

"Ahh brotherly love" Rita giggled.

Ethan just made a face. "Oh yeah by the way Connie wants to see you in the locker room"

"The locker room?" Rita frowned.

"That's what she said" Ethan shrugged. "She said now.."

Rita huffed and stalked off towards the locker room.

What could possibly be so important that she had to be interrupted in her lunch break and leave her tea to get cold. What was the locker room thing all about anyway?

Connie swept through the ED and surveyed her empire from the Nurse's Station. A faint smile graced her lips as she thought of Rita and the embarrassing moment in the office earlier. With a 12 hour shift ahead, Connie fancied having a bit of fun with Staff Nurse Freeman. Ethan hurried past with armfuls of files.

"Doctor Hardy" she used her best authoritative tone. He flinched and wheeled around.

"Yes Mrs Beauchamp"

"Have you seen Nurse Freeman?"

"She's on her break. Probably in the staffroom"

"Could you let her know that I want to see her in the locker room. Urgently"

"Of course"

She smirked as he rushed off to do her bidding.

Heading towards the locker room, Connie planned her next move. A little more embarrassment was in order.

Rita slowly opened the locker room door not knowing what to expect. She found Connie standing in the middle of the room in nothing but her scrubs bottoms and her bra. Rita instantly went bright red and looked firmly at the floor.

"Can I help you Mrs Beauchamp?"

Connie smirked. "Yeah I seem to have mislaid my scrubs top. Haven't got any idea where it is do you?"

Rita mumbled something which sounded like 'no sorry' without looking up.

"Oh there it is!" Connie moved past Rita and brushed her shoulder reaching up to pluck her top off the peg behind her. For a second they were inches apart.

Rita stopped breathing.

"Urm okay...okay."

Connie made a show about putting on her top and fixing her hair.

"Thank you Nurse Freeman. That'll be all"

Rita just stared dumbfounded. She blinked twice and wheeled around stumbling out of the door and rushing back to the staffroom. Connie watched her go letting out a small giggle. 1 nil to Beauchamp.

Rita stormed over to the sofa and threw herself on to it. What the hell was Connie playing at? The sexual tension between them had been growing recently. Connie seemed hell-bent on embarrassing her today. Well two can play at that game she thought.

Rita went back to work after her lunch break arranging files at the Nurse's Station. Connie moved past talking to Cal about the patient in bed 5 with a nasty fracture, Rita spotted her opportunity and slapped Connie's ass with a folder before gathering up armfuls of files and moving off quickly in the opposite direction. Connie literally squealed and wheeled around incredulously to see no one there. She eyed Dr Knight beside her who simply shrugged in response.

"Don't look at me"

"Don't you have something to get on with oh like your job?" Connie snapped at him and stomped off to her office slamming the door.

Rita giggled from her vantage point behind the curtain of cubicle 3.

Score 1 to Freeman


	3. Chapter 3

Connie was seething. Right that was it, she had to up the stakes. She sat at her desk and straightened the files into neat piles edges parallel. She needed the perfect opportunity.

Charlie rushed in interrupting her thoughts.

"RTC 15 minutes. Driver unconscious and passenger with a nasty broken wrist. Passengers in the other vehicle have gone to St. James's. I'm going to brief the team now"

"Thanks Charlie. I'll be out in a minute"

She saw the team gather through the window around the Nurse's Station and spotted a certain blonde nurse at the back. Opportunity had presented itself, she smirked and left the office to listen to the briefing.

Connie walked silently up behind Rita, her white trainers making no noise on the lino floor.

Charlie began. "Okay guys we've got an RTC due in 10. Male driver 20 years old unconscious at the scene. Female passenger 24 with a nasty broken wrist"

"I'll take the driver in resus" Zoe gestured.

"Great. Ethan could you take the broken wrist. And Robyn can you assist him"

They both nodded eagerly.

Meanwhile with the whole team facing Charlie, Connie stood right next to Rita leaning on the Nurse's Station and placed a hand on her leg. Rita gasped and stared at her eyes wide. Determined not to give in she firmly faced Charlie again jaw set.

Smirking Connie slid her hand further up Rita's leg. She gasped audibly and Tess turned around.

"You okay Rita?"

Rita mock coughed. "Sorry yep just got something in my throat"

Her eyes narrowed in Connie's direction.

As soon as the briefing was over, Connie removed her hand and spun round walking off in the direction of resus. 2-1 to Beauchamp.

Rita drew the curtain of the empty cubicle across and ran a shaky hand through her hair. That was a bold move! Connie had definitely taken this to the next level. She wasn't going to get away with it that easily Rita smiled to herself. She was actually quite enjoying this.

Okay first she had to locate Connie and get them alone. She pulled back the curtain and surveyed the area warily, no Beauchamp in sight. She walked quickly past resus and peeped in, no Connie. She saw movement from inside Connie's office, perfect. Checking the coast was clear, Rita grabbed a file and knocked on the door rushing in before she got an answer. Connie raised an eyebrow but didn't pick up on the intrusion.

"This needs signing and there's a form to fill in" Rita handed her the files, a glint in her eye.

Connie nodded and went to start signing as Rita wandered around the desk behind her slowly.

"Oh look. You've got such tense shoulders, you definitely need to relax a bit Mrs Beauchamp. Before Connie could protest Rita was massaging her shoulders. She lent down and started kissing Connie's neck, she bit the skin lightly and Connie moaned but tried her best to hide it. She lent closer to Rita and closed her eyes. Rita made sure she had left a perfect hiccy before spinning around and leaving the office abruptly. 2-2 she was even.

Connie shot up from her chair shocked. This was war! Rita was certainly going for it she giggled to herself.

Charlie entered right at that moment.

"What's funny?" he glanced and met her gaze.

"You hardly ever... 'giggle'"

She rolled her eyes. "Was there something you wanted Charlie?"

"Yes Ethan would like your opinion on his broken wrist in cubicle 4. What's that on your neck?" he pointed and she looked confused before realising.

She instantly covered it with her hand. "Went on a date last night" She lied. "Ended pretty well"

"Hmmm" Charlie studied her again and then left the room.

Outside Charlie returned to the Nurse's Station. He could have sworn she didn't have it this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Rita's heart was racing. Now that was risky. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. Connie was now well and truly embarrassed. Wondering what Connie's next move was going to be, Rita got back to work and tried to make herself busy. There was only half an hour of the shift left and then the real fun could start.

Connie felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment as Charlie left. Rita was skating on thin ice now. Her next move was crucial. She had to admit though that massage was nice...no Connie focus - eyes on the prize c'mon. This called for drastic measures. Checking the coast was clear Connie swept out of her office and went to track down the Staff Nurse Manager. Finding her changing a bed in resus, Connie opened the door and looked around. They were alone.

"Nurse Freeman! What was that all about in my office?"

Rita smirked and feigned innocence.

"What would you be referring to Mrs Beauchamp?"

"The inappropriate conduct"

"Oh it was only a massage! Try getting off your high horse grandma!" Rita was a little shocked by her own response.

Connie looked momentarily hurt and then a dangerous glint flashed in her eyes. She approached Rita and put her lips to her ear.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it"

She started kissing Rita's neck and face slowly. Their lips met. She caught Rita's lower lip hearing her gasp. This was Connie Beauchamp back in control.

Charlie passed the 'empty' resus and detected movement inside. He stared wide eyed at the back of Connie's head and spotted Rita behind her looking extremely flustered. Well he certainly had not seen that one coming. He shook his head and left them to it.

They had to stop for air eventually. Rita rested her forehead against Connie's.

"Fuck me that was...was.." she couldn't finish the sentence. Connie just grinned.

"Well I think that's 3-2 to Beauchamp don't you"

"Not so fast!" Connie spun round.

"Final round. Pub after the shift. No excuses"

"In case you haven't noticed I don't frequent the pub"

Rita smiled. "Is this Connie Beauchamp backing down then?" She kissed Connie's neck and whispered. "Accepting defeat so soon?"

A shiver ran down Connie's spine.

"Connie Beauchamp never accepts defeat"

"Well then. See you in reception in 15 minutes"

Rita winked and sauntered off.

Rolling her eyes Connie went to get changed out of her scrubs and gathered up the filed on her desk. They had been haphazardly knocked over during the 'office incident' earlier on today. Grabbing her coat and bag she glided towards reception making sure to fix Lofty with a steely glare on her way past. Just for good measure. Rita was leant up against the reception desk waiting for her. She grinned when she spotted Connie and ran to catch up pace with her. Connie subconsciously shortened her stride to accommodate the shorter nurse.

"So what's the final round then?" Connie asked once they had reached the bar.

"All in. Shots. Last one to accept defeat wins."

"Shots?"

"No gonna roll over already are we?"

"No chance" Connie smirked.

Rita ordered two glasses of white wine to get going followed by 5 shots each as Cal and Charlie entered the pub followed by Zoe and Max in deep conversation, Ethan and Lily.

"Mrs B! Don't usually see you in here" Cal lent up against the bar next to Connie.

"Yes well..." Connie downed the rest of her glass.

Rita grinned and placed a shot in front of her. Connie looked down dismayed.

"Tequila! No one said anything about tequila"

Rita smirked. "Well if you can't handle it.."

"Nope it's fine. I can handle it" Connie shook her head and downed her first shot. It burnt all the way down.

"Whats all this" Charlie chuckled as he noticed Connie and Rita at the bar.

"Just...settling a score" Connie replied not taking her eyes off Rita as she downed her shot.

"4 shots down" Rita declared.

Connie's eyes had long since glazed over. She hadn't drunk tequila since she was a teenager and it was definitely beginning to show.

"2 more please" Rita motioned at the bar man.

"Just going to the toilet" Rita turned around in her chair and promptly fell off onto the floor. Connie giggled from her stool. Cal rushed to help Rita up.

"No I'm fine" she brushed him off and wandered to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Rita ran a hand through her hair. She thought this would be child's play but she was wrong. Connie was tougher than she thought. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she grinned and fixed her hair. She wasn't going to back down. Staggering back to her stool. Rita attempted to sit back down but getting up was much harder than it was before. Connie laughed out loud as the tiny nurse tried to get back on her stool but to no avail.

Rita grinned. "Stop making me laugh. Not fair"

She laughed out loud.

With a helping hand from Cal, Rita managed to get back onto the bar stool.

She straightened her shirt. "Okay 2 more"

She took her shit and downed it straight away" It took all her self restraint not to spit it out.

Connie eyed Rita.

"Willing to accept defeat?"

"Not so easily" Rita grinned.

Connie turned back to her shot and downed it. She gagged as it went down.

They locked eyes. Rita's head was swimming.

"Defeated?"

Connie sighed. She gagged again. "Yep alright you win!"

She got down off her stool and ran like lightning to the bathroom where she proceeded to throw up violently.

The bar erupted in cheers for Rita who fell off her stoop again giggling.

Zoe walked into the bathroom and chuckled.

"Never thought I'd see the day. The Ice Queen herself accepting defeat" Connie smiled weakly and washed her face in the sink.

"Blame my tiny blonde nurse manager"

"Your tiny blonde nurse manager?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

Connie fell over on her way out and Zoe had to help her into a chair at the staff table next to Rita.

Cal couldn't stop laughing. Connie was blind drunk as was Rita. She hugged Zoe and tried to play with her hair. When Rita tried to get onto the table, Zoe decided to put them both in a taxi.

The taxi stopped at Connie's first. Rita got out and helped her to the front gate. Connie mumbled thanks and proceeded to trip up the stairs on her way to the door.

"Stop making me laugh Rita! This is your fault anyway"

Rita giggled and tripped on a paving stone.

"I think you should come in Rita"

Rita nodded eagerly and climbed up the steps on all fours. They collapsed onto Connie's sofa laughing. Rita got up on the coffee table.

"Who was victorious then!"

Connie laughed. "Okay okay you were. Sit down rambo"

Rita giggled and threw herself down on the sofa. Connie snuggled up and rested her head on Rita's shoulder.

Rita's eyes closed slowly. They were soon both asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Rita sat bolt upright and jumped off the sofa knocking Connie awake. Dashing off to the kitchen, she was violently sick in the sink. The world was spinning. She rested her head on the cool surface of the worktop.

Having been rudely awoken from her comfy spot on Rita's shoulder, Connie stumbled into the kitchen and went straight for the drawer with the paracetamol in it.

"Sorry" Rita mumbled motioning to the sink and washing it down. "Didn't know where the bathroom was"

Connie smirked. "Don't worry. Here" She slid the paracetamol packet across the counter to Rita and they took two each washing it down with the same glass of water.

"Alright. The tequila was my fault" Rita held up her hands. "I'll accept blame for that one"

Her head throbbed.

"Yes it bloody well was!" Connie grinned. "Was a good night though"

Rita met her gaze and chuckled.

"Shit!" Connie pointed at the oven clock. 8:30am

They were both due on shift at 9:00.

"We've got to go!"

Rita looked at her reflection in the window wincing at the bright sunshine.

"I look a mess"

"You never do" Connie mumbled without Rita hearing.

"Here there's a spare shower in the guest bathroom. Go and get a shower and then you can put scrubs on when we get in. No one will know"

Rita nodded and they rushed down the hallway and up the stairs. Connie went into her bedroom on the right.

"First on the left yeah. Meet in the hall in 15 minutes I'll drive us in"

20 minutes later they left the house. Rita opened the car door with toast in one hand, Connie was still putting on one of her Laboutins. She drove at the speed limit all the way in and parked quickly.

"Just in time. First time you'll be on time all week" Connie winked at Rita. She huffed in annoyance. Getting into the busy ED, Connie went left to her office and Rita went right to the locker room but not before being caught by Cal.

"Same clothes as yesterday Rita tut tut" he waved a finger in her face.

"Didn't know you were so observant. I'm not in the mood Cal I've got a pounding headache"

"I'm not surprised the way you and Mrs B were going for it last night"

Rita shook her head and shut the locker rook door in his face. Changing quickly she looked in the mirror. A pale and tired face stared back at her. Today was going to be a long one.

Deciding to busy herself with work, Ria picked up her first patient from reception and began dressing their wound in cubicles.

"Can you tell me how this happened Mrs Adams?" Rita shouted. Mrs Adams continued to stare into space.

"Ethan can you take this one. Mrs Adams. Frequent flier. Looks like a dog bite but she wont talk to me"

"Yeah of course"

Rita smirked. "Always popular with women of a certain age"

Sure enough Mrs Adams was delighted to see Ethan.

Rita grabbed a coffee in her break and sat in the staffroom. Robyn quickly put away her phone when she saw Rita coming and smiled sweetly.

"What?"

Robyn giggled.

"What's so funny? Come on let me see"

Robyn got out her phone and let Rita see the picture she had been showing Lofty. It was Rita and Connie standing on the table at the pub last night. Rita's shirt was half undone and Connie was elaborately kissing her.

Rita instantly went bright red.

"Oh god" Robyn and Lofty laughed.

"Who took that?"

"Zoe. But don't get her in trouble. It was only a bit of fun. You two look like you're having a pretty good time!"

Rolling her eyes at Robyn. Rita left and walked towards Connie's office. She was not going to like this. Cal walked past.

"Seen the pictures? Was pretty hot"

"Shove off Cal. Don't you have patients to treat?" Rita shot back, head still pounding.

Max smirked as he moved past her with a patient in a wheelchair.

Great so half the ED had seen the picture. Even better.

Knocking on the office door, Rita let herself in. She closed the door and turned around.

"Urm Connie?"

"Mmm" she didn't look up from her files.

"You know last night?" Rita said each word carefully.

"There are pictures" Connie looked up instantly and paled. "How bad?"

Rita held up Robyn's phone. Connie studied the picture and cringed.

"I don't remember that part" Rita mumbled. "Zoe sent it round"

"Great. Just great. I'll be getting the high and mighty speech from Charlie today then" Connie slumped in her chair.

"Head still bad?" Connie just nodded.

She stood up suddenly.

"Come on lets get out there and face them. We've got work to do"

"And the pictures?"

"Lets just blame it on the tequila" Connie winked and walked past.


	6. Chapter 6

1 week later...

Monday morning came around way too fast for Rita. Her alarm was blaring and she shoved it off the bedside table. It stopped. Dragging herself out of bed, she headed to the shower and got changed. She staggered down the stairs and flicked the kettle on resting her head against the cupboard.

Work had been much better recently considering her and Connie now got on like a house on fire. But she wasn't entirely sure why. It was a bit sudden - not that she was complaining of course. Rita wanted to know why. The gossip around the picture taken in the pub had died down as suddenly as it had appeared. The rumour mill was out of business for now. Connie seemed pleased about this and anyone caught mentioning the 'pub incident' was granted a Beauchamp signature steely glare.

Pushing her turmoil of thoughts to the back of her mind, Rita drank her coffee and put a slice if bread in the toaster.

The journey to work was slow and monotonous. Rita hadn't really woken up yet. Getting out of the car, she met Robyn, Max and Lofty on their way in.

"Hey Rita! Good morning?"

"Meh yeah it was alright" her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"No reason just being friendly"

Rita frowned and went to get changed into her scrubs. Out on the ward she surveyed the scene before her. She had her nurses and the doctor's working in perfect sync. The ward was running like clockwork. She smiled to herself.

"Rita?"

She turned to face Connie.

"Yeah?" she didn't usually use her first name.

"This shift's working like clockwork. Efficient and effective care. That's partly down to you, well done"

Rita was momentarily stunned. That was surely a compliment.

"Well thanks...Connie"

"Keep it up Nurse Freeman. I like what I see!" Connie started to walk off.

Rita felt suddenly brave. She put on her best flirty face.

"What me or the ward?..."

Connie glanced over and grinned biting her lip. She didn't offer any reply.

Rita shook her head. She had no idea what this was but she enjoyed it whatever it was. Getting to the staffroom, Rita was met with big smiles from Lofty and Robyn.

"What is it this time?" she demanded.

"Nothing. We're just happy"

"Why?"

"Well we don't know what you've done to Mrs Beauchamp but she's been in a really great mood all of today and last week!"

Lofty piped up. "Yeah she hasn't growled at me once today! Not once!"

Ria smirked. "Well I haven't done anything to Connie. And for the record Lofty, she doesn't 'growl'"

He looked unconvinced.

"Well whatever you're doing keep it up. It's working like a dream" he winked suggestively.

Rita threw up her hands. "I don't know what you're insinuating but I can assure you I haven't 'done' anything to Mrs Beauchamp"

"Uh huuuh" he grinned. He and Robyn left the room.

To be honest Rita had no idea what was going on with Connie. She was in a great mood which was unprecedented. She was smiling a lot more and snapping a lot less. They had kiss hadn't they? And it was great wasn't it? Hell yes. But that was all part of the 'game' wasn't it?

As if on cue Connie swept in to the room. Rita's cheeks went a deep red.

"Urm you feeling alright Connie?"

"Yes fine why?"

"Well...the staff seem to think you are in a way better mood than usual. Lofty said you haven't 'growled' at him once today"

Connie rolled her eyes as she went to the fridge for milk to put in her tea.

"I dont..." she began. "Growl' yeah I told him" Rita finished.

"It's just. It's really working Connie. Like you said. Working like clockwork" Rita smiled.

"So come on spill. Why so smug?"

Connie put on her best innocent face.

"No particular reason" she smirked at Rita's huff of annoyance.

"Okay. Maybe I like having my Staff Nurse Manager stare at my ass every time I walk past"

Rita's mouth opened and closed. She went a deep shade of red.

"I don't do that all the time do I?"

"Oh yes you do" Connie laughed out loud at Rita's embarrassment.

"Oh great. Super subtle Rita well done"

Connie put down the tea mug and put her hand on Rita's shoulder.

"Why be subtle?"

She lent in and kissed Rita, holding beneath her chin. They broke apart and Connie grinned at Rita's breathlessness.


End file.
